I Know What You Want
by Canis Kohaku
Summary: XXX Four stories of pure unadulterated satisfaction! Goku gives Chichi what she's been missing, Bulma show Vegita some special attention, and Gohan takes Videl to new heights sexually. NEW CHAPTER fear 18 & Krillin you're in for a treat. Very sexy LEMON ALERT! *** MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with Dragon ball z, gt, or super or any other related franchise.

Note: I wrote this because nobody writes DBGT stories. Also I'm not really feeling the fury covered body of the ssj4 so I tweaked it a little. I hope you guys enjoy.

PLEASE REVIEW.

She combed her thick ebony tresses as a part of her nightly routine blankly stating into the mirror

Having a pint sized husband wasn't so bad after all and little by little the "OMG! Your grandson is so cute!" comments offended her less and less. Even Goku started to except that if you look like a kid people are going to treat you like a kid. With both of them having the knowledge that he was an adult, he was a little man yet parts of his personality had changed slightly as a child. Namely his intuitiveness and he was a lot more affectionate and surprisingly Chichi was the one having problems with affection.

When she looked at him she literally saw a child, she saw Gotten in fact! In those moments when watching a movie late would lead to cuddling. When Goku would nuzzle his face into the arch of her neck or reach under her pajama shirt to rub her stomach and his hand would get dangerously low. She'd jump up and say "It's time for bed" or "Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty. Do you want a glass of milk? How about a snack?" killing the vibe and scurrying off in to the kitchen or bath room or up to bed. It was weird! He was a child! She lusted after her husband, she ached for satisfaction, but not like this! Those pulse in her body would halt as those thoughts crept in.

She was still vibrant and fiery at 46. She ate clean, drank lots of water, all the farming and house work she did kept her fit, and she moisturized her skin. She wasn't "young" but she was healthy and confident! She was at her sexual peak but had no partner she share her passion with. Funny how Goku thought the same about her. He knew she was still sexy.

He liked to watch her get dressed and undressed. He liked to take showers with her and watch the soap suds slide down and bend around her curves. He liked how the water dripped off her hard nipples as she rinsed herself. He remember her slippery tightness and how she clenched his hard dick when she reached her peak. He remembered the giggle in her ass when she climbed on top and rode him from the back making him cum so hard he felt like a part of his soul left his body. He remembered the delicious taste down between her legs and how she would never ask but crave for him to eat her.

He knew exactly what Chichi needed. She was so horny. He could sense it. She was tossing and turning at night. She was day dreaming and would turn a deep magenta color when he interrupted her dirty thoughts. One night he offered her a massage to ease some of her tension. As he rubbed her back her got lower and lover to her buttocks he pushed her ass cheeks a part so see her pussy from the back. He saw her wetness shining and glistening awaiting some hard dick to open her up. "Thank you dear for that wonderful massage!" she blurted out as she jumped up and got into her pajamas with lightning speed. She kissed his for head cut out the light and slid under the covers.

"My poor baby needs to cum." Goku thought to himself. He just wanted to satisfy her but she wouldn't let him because he was a Kid. He knew it was weird and it added to her frustration and tension and felt bad about that. "I know what you want." He thought to himself. He waited till she fell asleep, used instant transmission to get as far away as he could. When he came back to her he would do her right.

Stayed tuned for chapter 2 and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

He landed far away on a dark and isolated beach not wanting to disturb a soul. He thought about the one and only time he achieved the transformation. Lives were at stake and he was the world's only savior. Tonight the only thing that mattered was her, her needs, and satisfying her sexual appetite.

"Focus" he told himself, not on the power to defeat a threat, just on desires, on the only connection either of them had ever known. The air around him swirled, the trees tussled, and the sea battled its self. His whole body seemed to vibrate and him on a different frequency in his new form. He remained controlled. He didn't want or need anyone in his business so he suppressed his energy level and within a few seconds he was home. In his living room in fact.

She awoke with a jolt. She hard the foot steps coming up the stairs and then they stopped right in front of the bedroom door. Chichi kept from the bed and lunged for the door and a tall figure swung it open. In an attempt to catch the intruder off guard she ducked low swept her leg out towards his ankles but he jumped. She realized this as she spun around. With a clenched fist full of her ki she attempted to land the uppercut of the century. With a thud her wrist and back were pinned against the wall and a large hand was around her throat.

"Chichi calm down." Her eyes widened at the man giving the command. "You look so different!" she said but relaxed. They slid their hands down to each other's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. They laughed a little at the situation. "You scared the hell out of me." Chichi chuckled. "Sorry."

He clutched a fist full of her silky tresses and kissed her deeply tilting her head to the side. Chichi felt her pussy clench as her moisture began to flow due to her arousal. She broke the kiss "Goku I" "Chichi… I know you want this dick." She stared into his smoldering yellow eyes and thought to herself "Yeah I do….so why am I hesitating? "

With that she lunged forward and kissed his furiously. In one swoop she was lifted and straddled her legs around him. His hands palmed her ass cheeks and the made their way to the bed. He gently laid her down but abruptly ripped her pajama top open. He continued to kiss her as he rubbed and pinched her left nipple and Chichi moaned feeling the excitement, anticipation, and sensation she hadn't felt in such a long time. He trailed kisses down to her breast and began sucking her nipple and his finger flicked the other one. Goku made sure to give the right one equal attention. He stopped and leaned back. "I want to taste you. I miss the way you taste." He stated pulling her pajama shorts off. He pushed he legs apart to see her plump pussy lips coated in her moisture. He spread her until he saw pink and her aroused cl it peaked out its hood. He licked her pussy up and down slowly as Chichi grinded in rhythm with his move moments. Then he did something unexpected and pushed her legs up and open and dived right in licking her asshole. Chichi was shocked! Yet she loved it. "Damn" she slowly moaned as his tongue danced around the forbidden spot. He then moved back up to her clit flicking his tongue at lightning speed. "oh yes, yes." She moaned. He then reached his arms under her legs and began rubbing pinching and flicking her nipples as he stimulated her clit with his mouth. He began sucking on her clit squeezing her nipples with just the right amount of pleasure to make he say " I'm about to cum!" Chu gripped his hair with one had and the head board with the other. "Look at me" Goku locked his smoldering eyes with hers. He to moved one hand from her nipple and slid two fingers into her pussy hole. "Oh shit!" Chichi grinded her pussy rapidly into his face and she orgasmed coating his two fingers and his mouth and chin with her juice.

Goku kissed her passionately so she could taste her own sweet pussy just like he did. He stepped back and removed his shirt. Damn he was so sexy. She admired every muscle under his smooth skin. Then he slid his pants down and his rock hard dick came bouncing out. That's why she was so nervous! That's why she hesitated earlier! Goku had a lot of dick and it had been so long since they had sex she didn't know if it would hurt. He was so hard he had a vein popping out the side of his dick and his big round head glistened in the moonlight with precum on it. He say the hesitation in her eyes and said. "You're gonna take all of this dick." She felt her pussy clench up again and another gush of moisture slowly dripped from her pussy. "Okay baby, come fuck me." She said seductively and spread her legs. Goku leaned forward grabbed her ankle, slid her down and spun her around in one move. He bared his weight down on her gently, pushed her ass cheek up and open, and slid his dick in her tight pussy. "OH FUCK! Baby I can't, I can't!" "Shhh just take it." He softly whispered in her ear as he thrust in and out, stretching her to make himself fit in her. He didn't waste any time as he pumped hard into his little wife.

"You like that? Is it good baby?" "Yes,Yes, Yes!" Chichi cried out literally, tears of pain, tears of ecstasy induced pleasure, and tears of love and joy. She wanted his so bad for so long and he found a way to make it possible for them to be together. Goku leaned back and pulled Chichi up on all fours with his dick still deep inside her. She began forcing her ass back on his dick to increase his pleasure. He smacked on ass cheek, then the other as he reveled in the sight of her ass bouncing and pussy clenching his manhood. Goku lets a trail of saliva slip from his mouth to her asshole. He rubbed it one with his thumb the stuck it inside her and pumped hard into her pussy. "Im cuming, I'm fucking coming!" That's exactly what he wanted, to give her the pleasure she deserved but he wasn't don't yet. He grabbed a fist full of her hair with the one hand and her throat with the other applying just the right amount of pressure to male sensation euphoric but she could still breath. "I want u to cum again" He slowed his pace but made sure her each plunge into her pussy was hard and powerful. "Shit….Shit…Shit!" Chichi cried out with each slow deliberate thrust until he felt the wet yet creamy moistness of her orgasm. He flipped her back over onto her back leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you." "I love you too." He softly said as he slid himself back inside her. They kissed as he stroked into her. Chichi pressed her hands against the headboard, arched her back and grinded her pussy in circular motion from underneath him, while simultaneously squeezing her muscles. "Damn baby, mm mm" Goku couldn't control himself when she fucked him like that. "I want u to cum in me." She said as she worked hard to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. Faster and faster until "I'm coming!" and Goku released his load inside of her.

He rolled off her but caressed her until they were fast asleep. The next morning she awake with her little husband in bed eating cereal beside her. He looked at her and Smiled. "Hi." She smiled back. "Hi'

The End

Please review. Tell me what u did like and what u didn't like.

Thanks,

Canis Kohaku


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here it is chapter 3 featuring Bulma and Vegeta. Please review!

Bulma watched carefully through her safety goggles and Bula playfully tugged at Vegeta's hand. A slight smile flash across his face instead of his usual scowl as his one and only princess floated in the air as they shared an inside joke. Bulma immediately felt guilt and regret. She found herself envious of the father-daughter relationship they had and how she herself was missing out on the simple moments in her daughter's life. Not to mention the strain her work had put on her marriage. Inventions and advancements in science don't create themselves. Her adult son was off doing his own thing living his life but her adolescent daughter seem to give up on the idea of her mother attending any cheerleading competitions or having mother daughter mani pedi days and shopping trips with her.

Her husband had never been a patient man, and was downright grumpy most of the time, but these days the condescending looks and arrogant huffs he gave her were now sheer looks of disappointment. "Dammit woman you're a mother first! Obviously the girl wants to spend time with you. The world can wait another day for your petty ass inventions!" " Petty!? My inventions are making people's lives more convenient, not to mention actually saving lives. What the fuck have you done all day?" Vegeta gave her a glare that could cut through steel. " I was watching our daughter and her team take home second place in the All City cheerleading competition. I was chauffeuring 15 crazy teenage girls to their favorite restaurant for their Victory dinner. I was kissing our daughter goodnight and telling her how proud she made me. That's what the fuck I was doing." He turned and walked away.

That was the argument that they had had last night. She was hurt it had cut her deep. So deep because everything he said was true. The pain and disappointment she was causing their daughter was real the pain and disappointment she was causing him was real. She even played the fool the next day and threw herself into her work again trying to ease the guilt she felt by working. But it dawned on her she should have been trying to work it out with her daughter and with her husband.

Bula blew a kiss to her father as he waved goodbye and she flew off into the sky to her friend's house for the evening. She was still on a natural high from her big win the day before and wanted to spend more time celebrating with her friends. Bulma ran outside is her daughter was leaving. "Bye sweetie!" she yelled out after her. "Bye mom." Bulla flatly retorted. She was still hurt by her mother's absence. "She must hate me." Vegeta gave her no response and turn to walk into their home. She followed closely behind him and shut the door as they stepped into the living room. "I was able to watch their performance online. Someone uploaded the video to the team social media page. She's truly amazing." "My daughter is a champion." Bulma frowned "Your daughter?" " Well I've been doing all the parenting lately." WTF?! Bulma thought to herself. He's being a real asshole. "Well I'm sorry!" Vegetables turned on his heels at lightning speed. " Don't apologize to me! You need to apologize to her you're the one that's letting her down. For a genius sometimes you can be so dense."

Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes. " I know I'm going to call her right now and apologize and I'm going to make this up to her." Bulma left the room and grabbed her cell phone. She spent the next hour and a half having a heart-to-heart talk with her daughter. There were tears and there was laughter. She made amends with her daughter and promised never to put work before her again and they plan to spend the next day together just the two of them. She hung up the phone and entered the living room where her husband was watching a physical competition reality show. Once again scowling and making fun of the athleticism of the competitors. She softly sat down next to her husband. "I truly am sorry" she said. He ignored her. "I'm going to make things right with her". Yet still he ignored her out of pettiness, acting as if he was really into the TV show. "I guess I'm not as domesticated as Chichi. I know I don't cook enough. I know I don't clean enough. I know I haven't tended to I daughter like I should. And I know I don't tend to my husband as I should. I'm sorry baby." She said these things softly and slowly and with every word as the closer and closer to him. "Its fine. As long as Bulla is happy now." Vegeta finally answered. He noticed she was upon him. With her leg across him. Her hand on his chest, and her lips to his ear. She planted a soft kiss on his neck. "I've neglecting you as well." Fuck that TV show. She had his attention now as he turned his head towards her, she leaned in and kissed him slowly.

She began rubbing his stomach slowly gliding her hand across his washboard abs. She she's left her tongue in his mouth motivating him to reach out and grab her right breast giving it a nice squeeze. Bulma broke away from his lips and begin kissing and licking his neck. She gave him a hard bite that nothing but engorge his dick making him bulge through his pants. She she slid off the couch and kneel down before him. She feverishly unbuckled his pants and pulled the zipper down.

Bulma whipped his cock right out of his boxers. The sight of it was glorious to her. He had a big round head and a slight curve at the base of his dick. Her mouth watered. Vegeta stared down at his pretty wife as she playfully kissed the head. His dick would jolt involuntarily at her teasing. She swiftly spit on the head letting her saliva slide down the length of his cock, dripping down to his ball sack. She devoured his balls into her warm mouth. She took her left hand and slit it up and down his as she simultaneously swirled her tongue around and sucked his balls.

Vegeta leaned his head back on the back of the couch and slowly the rest of his hips forward as she played down below. She slowly satisfied him for a few minutes before she went in for the kill. She smothered his head with her mouth and so slowly sucked before opening her jaw wide, relaxing her throat and sliding downward until his dick with deep inside the back of her throat. Up and down up and down she went in a slow control motion as not to gag. Vegeta look down at his wife's blue hair slowly bobbing up and down. His breath deepened "Damn Bulma, suck that dick." She released his dick from her throat but began sucking him at a moderate rate. It had been a long time since she showed him any attention like this, and sometimes a man just wants his dick sucked.

She abruptly stopped and said "Stand up baby." Vegeta complied and let his pants and boxers fall completely to his ankles as he stood. Bulma wrapped her mouth around his dick once more grabbed his shaft with her left hand And went to work. Faster and faster she jacked his shaft and sucked hard on the tip. Vegeta grabbed a fistful of blue hair and forced more of his dick in her mouth as she sucked and jacked him. Faster and faster he pumped and she sucked. His buttocks and leg muscles began to clench. "Look at me." He commanded, and so she complied. Her blue eyes gazed up into his dark animalistic eyes. " I'm cumming. Swallow it baby. Don't spit it out, swallow all of it." He pushed himself deep into her throat as he busted his load in her mouth. Bulma swallowed his seed as he let out huffs of satisfaction.

He came so hard he leaned back and plopped down onto the couch. Bulma wiped her mouth as she stood up. "I'm really sorry I've been letting my work consume me." " It's okay. Just pay more attention to our daughter and suck me off like that more often." They both chuckled at his candor but in her heart she promised to step up as a mother and wife.

The end.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Let me know what you like and what you didn't like. And leave a comment / review if anyone is interested in a chapter four featuring Videl and Gohan


	4. Chapter 4

Here's my take on what Videl has been missing from Gohan. I hope you all enjoy and your feedback/reviews are greatly appreciated and very important to me.

Again I don't own any material associated with the Dragonball franchise. Here we go!

Videl beamed with pride as she watched her husband address the community. Everyone was in awe of Gohan, his giving heart and his light shined through as he sincerely address the crowd of less fortunate families inspiring them and giving them hope. Gohan had become the director of the public outreach and PR committee for the CPA firm he worked for. Every 3 months the committee would put together an event to give back to the community. Today They were celebrating the opening of an agricultural center with 3 separate gardens, a green house with a heating and cooling system for year round gardening and a donation center by having a carnival night with rides, games, dance performances, and food..

"If you give a man a fish, he will eat for a day. If you teach a man to fish, he will eat for life. This garden will provide food for needy families, and add beauty and value to the area. Remember if you give to the earth she will give to you." The crowd cheered, Gohan cut the ribbon and the festivities began.

Gohan shook hands and greeted many of the attendees and joined his wife, daughter, brother, parents, Trunks and his sister Bulla. "Great job babe" Videl said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks hun." " I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" Chichi stated with excitement. And so the compliments went in from his family. "Thank you so much for coming. This project really meant a lot to me." "We can tell you put your heart into this event. Everything looks great son". Goku said smiling up at his boy. "And so do the ladies." Trunks interjected as a gorgeous red head with big blue eyes and mocha colored beauty with curly hair walked pass the group. Goten came to full attention as the ladies came past his line of sight. "Yeah it was great. We're gonna check out the carnival. See you later bro." Goten and Trunks scurried off behind them. "Goku, let's take the girls." Chichi suggested. "Great and let's get corn dogs. I'm starving!" He grabbed Chichi's hand and came close to her. A flash back of their love making/fucking from the night before crossed her mind and she blushed a little at the secret intimacy they shared and she blissfully walked off with her husband and the girls.

Videl turned to her husband grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Gohan reluctantly shied away from the kiss but looked into his wife's pretty eyes and smiled holding both of her hands. It's not that he disliked public displays of affection he was just truly shy. Videl found this endearing and cute but also…..annoying as shit! He was the sweetest and most thoughtful man she'd ever know but it made for a lack luster sex life at times. He was rarely aggressive. He rarely gave her the rough toss and tumble sex she desired. He made love to her but sometimes she just wanted to get fucked. For him to use her up like a slut. For him to have an animalistic desire for her and for him to fulfill the need deep in core. She found herself cumming less and less. He got her wet, he opened her up, he stretched her out, her made her toes curl, but there was no big finish for her. She wanted him to knock the bottom out her pussy.

"Come on honey, let's walk by the water." Videl agreed and walked aside him. It was a beautiful clear night and there was so much cheer in the air because of the carnival. They chit chatted and joked with each other. The two of them shared a cotton candy and took a few selfies. They had a close relationship based off friendship. That's what Videl loved the most about Gohan. He was her friend, her was her partner and companion, he was an excellent father, son, brother, husband, and provider and he was sexy AS FUCK. They watched a few boats float along the river under the moonlight. Abruptly Videl turn towards Gohan grabbed the lapels on his suit jacket and spoke softly in his ear. "You looked so fucking sexy up at that podium. My pussy was getting wet." Gohan's cheeks became flushed and Videl didn't like it. He was taken aback and nervously chuckled. She wanted him to say something sexy back. She wanted him to be as freaky as she was. He put his arm around his shoulder. "Videl, its getting late." She turned away from him annoyed "Yeah it's a long drive back we should get Pan and go." " My company paid for a suite downtown and my parents have already agreed to watch Pan. They want to spend some time with her. We can order room service and have a drink if you like." Videl was surprised. "Oh okay. Let's just say goodbye to Pan." Gohan agreed and the met up with his parents. "He must want some tonight. Ugh I'm not gonna get what I want so I might as well suck him off and go to bed." She thought to herself. She didn't mean to be so negative but damn she just wanted to be satisfied. How come Gohan couldn't tell? How come he didn't know what she wants?

They hugged and kissed their only child and said good bye to his parents, got in the car and headed downtown. Videl nonchalantly looked out the window as they rode. "Baby, are you okay. Are you mad at me?" "No, I'm fine." She said with a smile faker that a 3 dollar bill. The arrived at the Majestic hotel. A historical land mark and 5 star hotel. Known for luxury, an old Hollywood feel and a sense of noir. Bell boys and concierge dressed to the tea. Beautiful ladies dressed in thigh highs and garters, and bustiers greeted them with champagne. Decadate chandeliers, marble floors and a golden waterfall just before the golden elevators that lead up to the rooms. A tall thin woman dressed in a stylish form fitting pants suit and black paten leather Loubetins and enough cleavage to feed a village approached them. "Good evening Mr. Son. Everything is in order." "And this must be your lovely wife." She said looking Videl up and down like she was something to eat.. Videl actually kind of liked it. " I'm Alex, your personal concierge and I will do everything in my power to make sure your stay here is pleasurable in every way." She led the way to the elevator's and explained the amenities the hotel had to offer. Sauna, spa, gym, pool and cabanas, restaurant, and three bars. They made their way to the 12th floor of the hotel and exited the elevator. The walked down the hall to another elevator where Alex took out a gold skeleton key inserted it and the elevator dinged then opened. They followed her inside and 3 floors up hear another ding. She led them into the suite. The room was dark only being lit by the light of the fire dancing and bouncing off a beautiful 3 tiered chandelier in the center of the room and 5 mini chandelier wall mounts throughout the room. The blood red carpet was so plush Videl couldn't wait to get out of her heels and wondered how in the hell Alex walked as if she we strolling through a garden in her six inch heels. The walls were made of marble with gold slithers in it, there was a chase lounge, love seat and ottoman made of plush red velvet with gold trim. The same was for the California king canopy bed with a thick velvet cover feather pillows and golden gossamer curtains. The artwork on the walls were close up stills in black and white of a woman's mouth and a honey dipped strawberry above her mouth. There was another close up of the curve of a woman's lower back and buttocks. There was another black and white of a woman's wet torso with her aroused nipples peaking through flimsy clothing. "Damn, this is sexy! What gave Gohan this idea?" Alex approached them and placed one hand on Videl's shoulder and the other on Gohan' forearm. "I hope everything is to your liking." Gohan looked as though he was picturing her naked. He looked at her breast then her face and said "So far so good." What the fuck!? Was Gohan flirting with her in front of me? Damn why do I like it? What is going on with me. Videl was flustered by Gohans sudden boldness and cockiness. I should be mad but FUCK he's so sexy. With that Alex walked towards the elevator left the key on the cherry oak table and exited the room. "She was pretty sexy wasn't she?" "Yeah she was, but she doesn't have shit on you and you know it." Gohan responded looking dead at her. Videl was shocked. What was going on? The blushing little boy at the carnival wouldn't say anything like that! What am I in for? She thought.

Stay tuned. I'm so excited to share Videl's form of satisfaction to you all and it will be a surprise. Please review and/or send me a private message if you feel more comfortable and I will get back to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay we're back.

She watch her husband carefully as he removed his suit jacket and loosened and pulled off his tie. She was still trying to wrap her head around his bluntness and cockiness. She removed her petty coat and draped it over a chair. Gohan moved to the bar cart in the room and began pouring poring himself and Videl a mixed drink of Brandy ginger ale and fresh pineapples from the complimentary fruit tray. "Oh, you're trying to get me drunk?" They both laughed. They ordered room service and had dinner at the table. They loosened up and talked and laughed some more as the fire began to dim and room darkened.

Videl realized how loose she had gotten and danced her was to the bed. "Damn this room is bigger that I thought" she said making her way deeper in the room towards the bed, turned around and sat down, then leaned over and set her class on the night stand. Gohan slowly followed and sat in a chair facing her. His eyes were focused on her with laser precision. "What?" she asked with a giggle. Gohan was silent for a moment then spoke. "You're so fucking pretty. You act like you couldn't fuck any man you wanted to. You act like you don't know how pretty you are." "I don't want to fuck any man." She said looking down. The oceans in her eyes traveled up to meet Gohans gaze. "Take your clothes off." He commanded. She did as she was told. She stood up and untied her wrap dress and let it fall the floor. She then unbuckled her bra and let her 36C breast bounce out. Gohan loved her breast. He loved sucking on her big hard nipples. Then she swiftly removed her panties. She began to remove she heels " Keep them on. Sit down." She obliged. She liked that he was telling her what to do. He approached her and before she knew it he was standing above her.

His dick was already bulging from his pants. Ugh damn no foreplay? Let me hurry up and get him off. This sucks. Videl thought. Dammit she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted. Damn why did I get my hopes up? Gohan reached down and rubbed the nape of her neck. She obliged at his gesture and and pulled his dick out his pants. What a waste of a big beautiful cock. She thought but she put it in her mouth anyway. "Let me see those pretty eyes." Videl looked up and began sliding her mouth up and down his shaft. She got a steady rhythm going but all of a sudden Gohan pushed himself down her throat and Videl gagged. As soon as she got her barrings Gohan snatched her ponytail and pulled her head back. "Keep this cock in your mouth and look at me. Don't look down." What the fuck has gotten into him? He never talks to me like that. But…..she kinda liked it. He guided her mouth back to his dick and locked her in place as he fucked her mouth and throat. She kept telling herself breath, don't gag! She need her throat to stay relaxed so her gag reflex wouldn't react. If her eyes trailed of she'd get a snatch to her ponytail followed by "I said look at me!" He shoved his dick down her throat and grinded. He abruptly pulled out of her mouth, cocked her head to the side and and began jerking off. Videl didn't dare take her eyes off him and in a fury his warm seed hit her tongue, chin, cheek, neck, and some skidded up the side of her face to her hairline. What the fuck just happened? He really came on my face. Her mind was racing but she loved what he had done. She swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his tip to clean him up. Gohan didn't say a word but fixed his pants and walked out towards the fire place and retrieved something from the mantle Videl didn't notice before. He came back towards her as she wiped his cum from her face with a tissue from the night stand.

The fire began to dim as the embers began to die and the room became darker and darker. Gohan set three different sized gold and black boxes on the bed beside her. "I have something for you. Open the smallest one first." "Baby I can't see." Gohan made is way to the wall sized window draped with thick red velvet curtains and gold trim. He opened the curtains slightly and let just enough light in to illuminate his wife. She opened the smallest box and pulled out two clamps connected by a silver chain, nipple clamps. Her pussy throbbed with curiosity and excitement. She swiftly turned around and eyed her husband. "Open the second one." Her attention went back to her prizes. The lid came of the medium sized box and a silver dollar sized bright crystal gleamed in what little light came in. It was a beautiful keepsake but why the nipple clamps first then a keepsake. She reached down to pull the crystal from the black velvet in the box and. As the crystal lifted and oblong tear shaped piece of steel followed. Oh..my..god..its an anal plug. He got me an anal plug. What the fuck? She had no idea what this man was about to do to her. She eyed her pretty erotic treasure for a few moments but then reached for the third box. Like a kid on Christmas she sprang the box open and pulled out a rope. A rope? "Baby what's the rope for?" She asked turning around. At this point more light poured into the room as she say Gohan pushing the huge curtains back. "The rope is for you." Videl was shocked. She couldn't believe it! But there was no need to wonder. The room was now illuminated in a silvery blue hue. Her crystal clear cerulean eyes trailed of to he ceiling. Hooks. There were hooks on the ceiling. Two lone hooks and four hooks with silver chains dangling down and connected to two bars. She met Gohans intense stare. The look on his face was the embodiment of the line between love and hate. This whole time she thought he was clueless to her wants and needs but she was wrong. "Videl…I know what you want. I'm going to make you cum for hours."

I'm so sorry guys I have to stop here but I'll update soon. The next chapter comes with a WARNING. For mature and open mined adults only!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING this chapter contains some bondage and domination. This part of the story is not mean to degrade the characters in anyway nor do I mean to offend the reader but to bring forth a new sexual experience for both of them. If you have questions about this chapter you can PM me or leave a review and I will gladly answer.

FUCK YES! Videl was ready and willing for whatever this man had in store. Gohan approached the bed. "Come here." He said softly and Videl crawled across the huge bed on her hands and knees. They met I'm the middle of the bed and kissed each other passionately as Videl grabbed his face and Gohan rubbed her round ass. He pulled back from their kiss and turned Videl around. He grabbed the rope. Gohan planted soft kisses on her cheek, ear, and neck as he began to bind her breast and arms behind her back. Videl was so excited with each pull of the rope and knot tied her pussy throbbed. Her sweet nectar began to slide down her pussy lips and moisten her inner thighs. Her binds were firm and she couldn't move her arms. The rope was wrapped around her tits making them ripe and sit straight out from her chest.

Gohan laid her down on her back and kissed her. His mouth moved downward. He got to her left nipple and flicked it with his tongue a few time them gave it a bite. "Ahh" Videl flinched. It hurt so good. He moved to the right and put her big stiff nipple in his mouth and began to suck. "Bite it." This time Videl gave the command and Gohan followed orders. He gave her a slow hard bite as his wife moaned. He leaned back and gripped both of her protruding breast with his large hands then pinched and tweaked the nipples. "Mmm" Videl moaned and whined as he Played. He then reached for the nipple clamps. Once her saw her stiff nipples at their full peak he clamped them. Suddenly he hoisted her pelvis in the air leaving her in a bridge position and devoured her whole pussy in his mouth. He bit each of her labia then began suck in on her clit. She began to pant at his sucking "Oh baby yes! Eat that pussy!" Videl said as she shoved her pussy in his face. He then gave a tit her hard smack and Videl flinched in pleasure and pain. Faster and faster he sucked on her clit and wetter and wetter her pussy got. He gave her right breast as hard smack and it giggled in the rope. "Oh fuck baby!" Gohan then reached for the chain that connected the nipple clamps and yanked it. "Oh my god! I'm cumming!" She thrust her snatch hard into her husbands mouth and let her juices cover his mouth and chin as she orgasmed. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was flinching as it calmed down from her climax.

She couldn't even fully recover before Gohan flipped her over onto the stomach. And began licking her asshole. He stroked it with his tongue the swiftly spit on it and inserted his middle finger. She let out a high pitched moan as he stretched her and smacked her ass cheek with his other hand. He fingered her asshole for about a minute as she whined from the pain. Again he spit on her asshole and grabbed the anal plug. He removed his finger and slowly plunged it into her. "Oh baby! It hurts!" "You can take it." He responded. He then pushed her ass downward so she was flat on her stomach grapped both of her legs and hog tied her with another price of rope. Videl's mind was racing thinking of what would happen next but she wasn't scared because she trusted Gohan. He then placed a collar around her knock and looped rope through it as well as the knot where her feet came close to her back. After securing more rope to the hooks on the ceiling he suspended her at face level.

Gohan walked in from of her grabbed her face and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and he caressed her breast and pulled at her nipple clamps from underneath. She was a little uncomfortable but still horny and was ready for more punishment. He walked around to her exposed pussy. He thought about her pretty her ass looked with the jewel sitting in between her cheeks from the anal plug. He liked two fingers and stuck them in her wet opening. "I going to stretch this tight pussy out." "Mmm…..Ugh! Baby stretch me out!'" she moaned breathless. "I have one more present for you." He said after a few more minutes of toying with the cunt. He went to the night stand and pulled out a six inch silver object. He brought to back to her pressed a button at its base and Videl heard it begin to vibrate. He pressed the toy against her clit and Videl began to pant. He guided it in circular motions around her protruding nub. He then moved it to her wet pussy and shoved to in. "AHHH damn baby!" He held his hand in place grabbed the base of the rope and began rocking her back and forth on to the sex toy. "Yes,yes, yes!" Videl cried out as he rocked her. Her pussy juice gushed onto his knuckles each time she came. He then moved around to her side and reached under her to grab the toy and over her to grab the anal plug with the other hand. He began pumping them both into his wife's holes. "Shit! Shit! Ahhhhhhhh!" she cried out as she reached another orgasm. She was spent. A part of her felt drained and another part of her wanted more. He removed the toy from her vagina and kissed her lower back and her ass cheeks as she caught her breath. Gohan walked away and prepared himself another drink and she hung there. He came back, sipping on the glass and offered her a sip. She swallowed 3 gulps of liquor.

He stood back and admired her. Still beautiful as rough as she looked at the moment. "Are you ready?" "Yes." she answered. He maneuvered the ropes so her feet were released first and lowered them to the ground. He then unhoisted her and walked her to the bars help up by chains. He released her arms but her breast remained binded. He tied her wrist above her and lifted her in the air slightly. He then tied her ankles to the bar below her so her body was straight up in and x shape. He grabbed her throat and kissed her deeply. He then gave her left breast a smack and Videl let out a small high pitch yelp. Gohan toyed with her making her feel good one minute then causing her pain the next. He kissed her neck, then bit her hard, he'd lick her nipple than yank on the nipple clamp chain, he'd rub her clit then smack her pussy. He taunted her until he felt she deserved another orgasm. He knelt down spread her pussy lips and licked her hole. Videl jerked in pleasure at his movements. He then came up unzipped his pants and let his dick pop out. She eyed her husbands beautiful dick, so hard and the head was nice and round. Gohan reached around her waist to stabilize her and tilt her pelvis forward and enter her warm, wet pussy. Videl felt goosebumps as he entered her. "Gohan your dick is so fucking big." She moaned out. "You love it don't you?" "Yes baby, yes." He slowly slid him self in and out enjoying the suction and ridges of her insides. In and out in and out slowly. This isn't want she wants Gohan thought to himself. "You want me to fuck you like a whore don't you?' he asked her "Yes baby!" Gohan slammed his cock into her faster and faster. He fucked the shit out of her. He stretched her out as promised. "You like this shit don't you?" "Don't you?" he asked again giving her tit another smack. "Yes! I fucking love it!" She came on his dick, squeezing some precum out of him. Gohan nearly lost himself in her pussy but not yet. He held back and got her to her climax again and again. Almost at his peak he snatched his dick out of her. He lowered her and released her restraints grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her to the bed. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. "Ride this dick." He commanded. She straddled him and position her self so he fit comfortably inside her and she moved slowly back and fourth. He reached up and squeezed her breast as he enjoyed her but out of nowhere snatched her ponytail to the side and yanked on her nipple chain. "Bitch I want you to make this dick cum." He NEVER called her out her name but she didn't give a fuck. She liked it and she was going to squeeze every drop of cum out of this man. She leaned back and pushed her hips back and forth rapidly. "Baby, I'm gonna make you cum so hard." She pushed back and forth. The intensity in Gohans face was so sexy to her and he was hard as steel inside her. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She was close but she wanted him to cum with her. "Your gonna make this dick come" he tilted his head back and pushed his pelvis forward. "Yes baby cum in me!" She leaned down and kissed him. Videl's pussy began to contracted as Gohan shot a large amount of cum deep into her pussy. The continued to kiss as there bodies calmed down. Videl rolled off him and he release her breast from the ropes.

"Gohan that was amazing." He reached out so she could snuggle under his arm and she did. " Videl I know you haven't been Happy lately. I just wanted to show you I can satisfy you. I don't want you to stop loving me." She sat up and frowned "I'm a woman and I have needs but I also have a mouth and for now on I'll say something if I don't feel satisfied but I could never stop loving you. You're my heart." Gohan smiled at his pretty wife. "You made this pussy cum so much I'm exhausted." They both laughed. "If you ever want to be satisfied in a new way let me know." Videl offered. "No my love, you give me everything I need." Always so sweet she thought. "Thank you baby but are you sure. What about role play, or a threesome." Gohan laughed. "Come on baby. You me and….Alex?" Gohan smirked "You know I would enjoy watching you two eat each other's pussies. Or maybe she and I can go down on you together, both of our tongues licking your clit" Videl's eyes widened to the size of saucers bit she wasn't offended. "Baby are you serious?" "I'm only as serious as you are." Videl leaned into kiss him and said. " Its not a problem and besides, I think she liked us."

The end….?

Please review and tell me what you think. Did Gohan go his job or not? I really do hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The same disclaimer from previous chapters applies here

A/N Read this chapter with an open mind about love and sexuality. Enjoy it mentally and physically. Don't take it personally after all it's fictional.

The 23rd district West City Police department buzzed with energy. Perps being locked up, bail being posted for ne'er-do-well adolescents having a little to much fun and drunkards sobering up in the tank. 10pm Tuesday on a warm summer night Krillin laid eyes on the one person he thought he'd never see again in life. " Oh come on! That asshole had it coming!" He couldn't believe it! A curvaceous teal hair voicetourus vixen twisted in her hand cuffs. "Ma'am calm down!" two officers, one male and one female tried to restrain her. "That asshole had the nerve to put me out! I'm the best thing that ever happened to that jackass! So screw it and screw the car too!" she yelled bumping into the chief and knocking him to the ground. " That's it! Throw this bimbo in the tank!" As busy as the station was Marron was really causing a scene and for the sake of peace Krillin stepped in. "Hey, hey! Chief I got this." Krillin said approaching the chief and officers who had helped him up. "You better!" scoffed the chief.

" What the hell Krillin? What, what are you doing here?" Marron said seemingly shocked but quickly changed her tune. " Oh babe, I missed you. Can't you get me out of here?" "Who is she calling babe?" Ice chills ran down Krillin's spine as the cool tone of his wife rang in his ears. Sweat beads formed on his for head as he nervously put his hands up to reassure her " She didn't mean it like that hun." Marron eyed 18 up and down in a wondrous way. " Wow Krillin you sure now how to pick'em." After she dumped him she never thought he find anyone as hot as her or even better looking. She noticed the ring on his left finger and hers. And she married him!? She thought to herself. Krillin wasn't unmarriable. But she left him because she no longer saw the relationship as mutually beneficial. He was good to her and a sweet guy but, he ran out of cash. Wow he really had a wife. Her pale blue eyes were amazing and her skin! Flawless! She had on no makeup, a black maxi dress a simple gold necklace with a small diamond and a few gold Bangles on her wrist. She couldn't see her figure under the free flowing maxi dress but noticed it draped nicely from her large breasts. " Krillin who is this woman?" " Oh I'm just an old friend and I call every one babe. You know it's just a sign of affection and he was just about to help me get out of here." Marron and Krillin chuckled nervously. "Whats the chargers?" Krillin asked the arresting officer. "Disorderly conduct, Destruction of property and resisting arrest." Marron sighed. She actually looked genuinely sad. " Look, I'm havin' a really bad night. My asshole of an ex packed up all my things while I was out shopping today and had another woman move in. I'm sorry, I'm just really upset." Tears welled in her eyes. " What's her bail set at?" " 5 million zeni." "Hang on Marron." Krillin moved aside with 18. "18, Marron is ….an old girlfriend." 18's eyes narrowed and she began to fume. " Our daughters name is Marron. You mean to tell me you named our child after her?" " Yes because I thought it was a beautiful name. Listen I will explain what our relationship was like later. I don't have any feelings for her and haven't in a long time. I only love you. I just came across her tonight. I was just trying to help her. Then I want to be with you. And take you on a date like I planned. 18's annoyance frayed over the next few seconds. She let out an exacerbated sigh and rolled her eyes " Okay…Okay make it quick." He placed a hand on her shoulder. " If you want to talk about what happened between us we can. I have nothing to hide from you. Right now I just want to help." 18 softened. She knew all he ever wanted to do was help people. Hell he didn't even know her and he helped her and her brother.

He spoke to the officer at the desk. " Hey sarg can you process her paperwork and I'll pay the bail." " Sure thing Krillin." He nodded towards another officer and she removed the handcuffs. " Oh thank you Krillin!" " Listen they'll reduce the chargers as much as they can and set a court date." "Okay, I'll pay you back." " No, no don't worry about it. I really just wanted to help" he said interrupting her. They smiled at each other and he walked off to his wife. " Let me change clothes babe." While he did 18 sat in the captain's office. She liked him and he and his wife often acted as surrogate grandparents to her daughter and she often brought her to see them and showed them pictures of her. Krillin returned to his wife and they existed the police station together. 18's mood had improved but she was curious about Krillin's previous relationship. She hadn't gone into any major details of her previous relationships with him either simply because he had never asked and because of that she never pried into his. He grabbed her hand as they headed down to a lounge a few blocks away from the station.

" Hey. Hey! Krillin!" Marron noticed them approaching and ran up to them. She saw his wife's irritated expression and instead of throwing fuel on the fire she stretched her hand out to her. " I'm Marron. Thank you for allowing him to stretch his neck out for me like that." She realized his wife wore the pants in the relationship so she knew to show her respect. 18 noticed her effort and obliged her. " I'm 18." Krillin looked like he would faint at any minute. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. " He's always been a big help. He's always right on time." 18 nodded. "Well, you enjoy your freedom…and the rest of your night." She grabbed Krillin's hand and forged ahead. "Speaking of being right on time." She said nervously. "My ex put me out and I actually spent all my money shopping and the stores are all closed so I can't get my money back until tomorrow." " You still haven't learned to be responsible Marron?" Krillin asked with disappointment. "No! That's not it! I just run across a lot of people who want to be really nice to me. It's just always seems to work out that way for me." She answered in a pouty tone. 18 studied her predecessor. She read her like a book. She knew what kind of woman Marron was. Hell she was the woman in her youth when she was a delinquent. Before she met the love of her life. Even before Dr. Gero kidnapped her and her brother. She chuckled. She could see how Krillin fell for her type, it's part of the reason he fell for her the only difference was there was never any manipulation or material gain for her when it came to being with him. She finally felt love when she met him and felt it again when she had his child. She knew what went on their relationship, but she wanted to hear them tell it. Then she'd decide whether or not to crush this woman for mistreating her love in the past. "Okay, I'll get to the point, can I crash with you guys tonight? I promise I won't put you guys out and even though I know you don't want the money back I will pay you guys back!" Krillin knew Marron was broke. She really did have a shopping addiction and she was not self reliant. He looked at his wife for approval and was shook when he saw the look on her face. Like she had some evil scheme in the midst. "Sure, you can stay with us for the night." She blurted out to quickly for Krillin's comfort. He had nothing to hide from 18. He said he would tell her the truth. Goodness. She was going to interrogate Marron instead and he doubted she had the tact to not piss 18 off. Oh man. What have I gotten myself into? He thought. Their date plans were cancelled in order to babysit an adult.

The whole tone of the evening has shifted. 18 was remarkably calm cool and collected as Marron blabbed about events in her most recent years but treaded lightly in going down memory lane with Krillin. They ordered takeout from the lounge they were supposed to have their date at. 18 fixed everyone's plate poured Marron a glass of Chardonnay at her request and handed Krillin his favorite after work beer. She sipped her water as she listed to Marron talk. She set her glass down on the coffee table and decided to get to the point. "So Marron, how long were you and Krillin together?" Krillin and Marron choked on their drinks a little. She was going to answer that they were just friends but 18 interrupted her. "I know the two of you are ex's. Krillin is was honest with me." Marron cleared her throat. "Gosh, we spent about 6 or seven months together and that was about 12 years ago." "What attracted you to him?" She thought about it for a second. "Um well he was really sweet to me." She took another sip of her wine. "And?" asked with her legs crossed and hands on her knees. "And, generous, and fun." Again, she took a sip of wine. "How generous?" "He bought me nice things and took me on a few trips." Krillin was flabbergasted. 18 narrowed her eyes. "Did you break his heart?" Marron gave an innocent chuckle but when she saw how serious 18 was she answered seriously. "I did love him. But at the time I loved "things" more than I loved him." Krillin looked down at his beer. He knew Marron wasn't really in love with him even though she said she would have said yes if he asked her to marry him, but at the time he wanted her to be. He wasn't the most handsome or the richest guy so it stung him bad when she really did leave him for a random guy. But, it was okay. He found 18 and she didn't want things from him. Just love.

Marron's answer was brutally honest. How in the hell could any woman who was lucky enough to be loved by Krillin not love him back. That angered her. It angered her for Krillin's sake but also because it reminded her of who she used to be. Krillin knew that she had past lovers but he didn't know she used them, she drained them, and she'd leave them, she was reckless with them, and she chose lovers who satisfied her sexually and financially but never mentally and emotionally. How in the hell could she blame a woman like Marron for the woman that she used to be. She shook those thoughts and thought about her husband and said to Marron " I'm glad you let him go. Because he's all mine now." Marron looked a little sad at that statement. Especially since she thought she found love with her ex. She had hurt a lot of people and now she was the one hurt and her past was biting her in the ass. 18 was right though. She smiled. " He really is wonderful. She said looking at Krillin making him blush at both their comments. "You're a lucky woman 18. I messed up." "You're a lucky man too Krillin. 18 is absolutely gorgeous. I see you have a type. You just keep bagging babes." They laughed.

18 had actually relaxed. She noticed the compliment was stretched out by the fact that Marron's eyes were still on her. "So exactly what happened with your ex?" she asked her. "Ugggghhh that asshole was two timing me for the last 3 months. If your unhappy, you should say something not screw another woman behind my back. So I destroyed a few car windows and then the cops came." Marron threw back the rest of her wine. " I'm sorry your ex was two timing you. He is an asshole." Krillin added truly sorry for her. Marron slouched in her seat and rubbed her brow. "She." Marron corrected him. Krillin was surprised he didn't know she was interested in women. 18 was not surprised. The look Marron gave her a few minutes early told it all. After all she knew when a woman was attracted to her. A few of her past lovers had been women as well. This much Krillin knew but it didn't bother him. If any man or woman she had slept with came crossed their path Krillin wouldn't give a shit. He knew 18 loved him and only him or she would have left a long time ago if she didn't. Knowing that she didn't care about his and Marron's sexual history because he didn't care about hers. Honestly that security was extremely sexy on him. " I don't know. Maybe the relationship wasn't beneficial to her anymore. Whatever, I'll bounce back though. I just thought maybe I could settle down with her. She was fun, had great style, and she was so sexy and as Krillin knows I'm hard to please in the bedroom but just like him she knows exactly what to do." Krillin blushed and almost choked on his beer. Immediately Marron thought about how tactless her comment was and sat up. "Oh my gosh. 18 I'm sorry I didn't… 18 cut her off. " It's not a big deal. We both know he aims to please." Krillin's cheeks were on fire at this point. They laughed a little. " Hey can I have another glass." 18 prepared Marron another Chardonnay.

"Thanks you guys for helping me. My ex took car of me. She gave me a lot of things. I know I seem, shallow and like I'm….a gold-digger. But I have a heart and today it got broken. That's why I really am sorry for how things ended between us. I left you and ran off to Aruba with that guy I met three days later. I was an ass." She laughed. " I'm glad the two of you found each other. Krillin didn't need a person like me corrupting him. Nothing good would have come from me being in his life." "Except your name. We use it every day. Krillin here decided to name our three year old daughter after you and just now told me about it today." 18 stated in a sarcastic tone. Marron looked shocked "It's a beautiful name!" he said defending himself in terror of his wife. "You guys have a kid?" Krillin proudly showed her a picture. "She's beautiful! Where is she?" "You remember that kid Gohan's mom Chichi?" Marron shook her head. "She watches her sometimes on our date night. That's where she is tonight." They laughed at the story they told 18 about Marron and Chichi's interaction. " She was acting like a bitch! But she was actually a milf. I could have made her loosen up but Krillin pulled me away. That lady was going to kick my ass!" She sipped her wine. "Yeah she a very feisty woman." 18 added. Marron was curious about her. "And what about you 18? You make Krillin really nervous and it's kind of funny, kind of sexy.'

18 noticed that Marron's candor would slip in and out. She was cautious if she thought her words would earn her an ass wiping and flirty and comfortable in the next minute if she felt 18 was comfortable Whether this was because 18 took several opportunities to eye Marron's supple lips, hard nipples under her crop top, he belly piercing, or subconsciously flirt with her by seductively looking into her eyes or the fact that they both loved the same man and that man satisfied them both and he was relaxed at the fact that his former lover and current were getting along so well. At some point in their conversations Marron made her way next to 18 on the couch and would touch her shoulder or knee when they laughed. "Baby, why are you so far away?" 18 asked Krillin who was sitting in a chair to the side of them. He grabbed his drink and sat on the other side of her. The conversation and laughs continued but suddenly took a very subtle turn. 18's hair fell over her eye as she laughed and Marron removed it and slowly brushed it behind her ear. She looked in her eyes. "You really are one of the prettiest women I've ever seen." "Thank you. I thought the same thing when I saw you." 18 felt a warmth in her body. The kind of warmth she feels when her husband kisses. " You too are so hot. The two of you should make a sex tape. I'd watch I'd every night." She said in a half joking way. Krillin was flustered and embarrassed. 18 was not. She was flattered. Just then Marron saw an opportunity and took it. She leaned in and kissed 18. 18 didn't shy away. She let it happen until Marron broke the kiss and even after she didn't react she turned to Krillin to see his reaction. He was shocked. He just didn't think that was going to happen. "Can I kiss him?" She asked 18. 18 leaned back on the sofa to give Marron access to her husband. Krillin looked at her for an answer, for approval, or for her to get pissed. Oh Kami is he testing me? She's going to ring my neck if I do the wrong thing. But wait, does she want this? He thought to himself. " Kiss her baby." Reluctantly he kissed his ex girlfriend as his wife had told him to do.


	8. Chapter 8

He let her break the kiss as his wife had done. Marron slowly drew back from him and smiled seductively. She stroked his hair for a second. Hair that she didn't even know he could grow. She gazed in his eyes knowing what she lost in him, knowing what she didn't deserve, know how much she took from him and knowing that tonight she need to take a little more from him and his wife. She leaned back and kissed 18 again. This time stroking her hair and trailing kisses down her neck as her hands removed the straps for 18's maxi dress releasing her full breast and hard pink nipples. Marron had been admiring her large breasts since the police station. She immediately took her left nipple in her mouth and sucked. 18 moaned softly and rubbed Marron's hair. She took her right hand and gently drew Krillin in to her and kissed him. Marron's mouth felt wonderful on her nipple and her husband's soft lips caressed hers.

Krillin knew his wife was bisexual but she had never shown any interest in a threesome. She was territorial when it came to him. She had his back. She never let anyone disrespect or harm him and if a woman showed interest in him she'd make her presence known. Not in an insecure way though. She slipped her tongue in his mouth but just as Marron bit her nipple she bit his lip and he stiffened in his pants. This was new to him but he knew what 18 wanted and he knew what Marron wanted so he broke his wife's kiss and put her left nipple into his mouth. 18 stroked both of their heads as they suckled. She enjoyed them for a few moments more before she stood up and directly Krillin to get in-between her and Marron. He did as he was told. Marron kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt while 18 removed his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. He was rigid and warm with blood. The sight of his hardness made both of them moist. Marron removed his shirt and tossed it aside. 18 gentle nudged him down onto the couch and the two of them went to work. Marron devoured his steel like cock into her mouth and 18 mouthed his balls. They both worked slowly in a seductive rhythm. Even though Marron's time with him was short she never forgot how to please him and his wife knew how to drive him to insanity. Slowly and very wet is how his liked his cock sucked. Marron delicately when up and down on him while 18 gently swirled her tongue on his sack. Marron let her saliva drop down on him where it pooled at the base of his dick before it dropped down on his balls and 18 sucked it up. He reveled in the sight of two beautiful women pleasing him. He looked down on them and they looked up. He enjoyed them. His breath heaved in and out of his chest after a few moments of pleasure. It was marvelous. He held on as long as he could but the worked on him and brought him to ecstasy as he pumped his hips upward into Marron's mouth and his balls became tight while emptying his seed deep in her throat he let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. It was amazing. They kissed each so 18 could taste him too them both planted so kisses on his abs. "Did you enjoy that baby?" 18 asked. Giving him a tender peck on the lips. "Yes." He answered simply in disbelief that the two of them just sucked him off like that.

Mean while Marron undressed. They both watched her release her dangerous curves and perky breast from the confinement of her clothes. She grabbed both of them by their waists and the three engaged in a sloppy three way kiss then grabbed both of their ass cheeks. 18 roughly pushed Marron to the couch and spread her legs. He pussy was wet and juicy which made her own pussy gush. 18 turned to Krillin and asked him "How does she like it babe?" "Spread her lips and suck on her clit." She did as he said and began sucking on her." "Ah shit!" she moaned loudly. She bucked her hips into 18's mouth and looked at Krilin. "I want both of you to eat me." She said breathlessly. He looked at 18. "Come baby." He dropped to his knees with his wife. She put her mouth back on Marron's clit Krillin maneuvered underneath her and stuck his tongue in pussy hole. "Oh shit yes! Make me cum!" Marron loudly moaned. They kept going as she got wetter and bucked rapidly at their pleasing. Krillin moved up and took her clit in his mouth and 18 moved up and sucked on her left nipple and pinched and flicked her right nipple. Marron used her left hand to reach under 18 and in-between her legs and fingered her wet opening. They kept going until they heard "Oh fuck! Ahhhhhhhh!" Marron gave one final thrust of her hips forward and she came. She kissed 18 as she slowly recovered. "Come on let's go in the bedroom. 18 said grabbing Marron and Krillin's hand and leading them to the bed.

18 reached the bed first and crawled in. She stopped in the center of the bed and bent down with her pussy and asshole exposed to them. Marron immediately got behind her and stuck two fingers into her. She pumped into her as 18 moaned and smacked her ass cheeks. Krillin came on the side of 18 face to face with Marron and kissed her before bending forward and licking his wife's asshole which made her moan out "Oooh Krillin. Marron removed her fingers from 18's creamy pussy and presented them to Krillin. He licked off the pussy cream and Marron proceeded to eat 18 from the back. As she did this Krillin spit and shoved his middle finger up 18's asshole and pumped it in and out. "Yes, Yes fuck my asshole!" she shouted. They continued pleasuring her and smacking ass cheeks until her pussy and asshole clenched up tight and she orgasmed. She turned over and Marron spread her legs wide giving her access to her clit. She carefully placed her clit on 18's and began to grind into her cunt. Their tits bounced and giggled and the friction of their pussies made them cry out in pleasure. Krillin watched in awe as his two lovers pleased each other, he became excited again and felt the blood rushing to his cock again. 18 reached for him and turned her head to the side taking him into her mouth. She sucked him hard as Marron grinded on her. They kept going, getting wetter and wetter until Marron came on 18's pussy and lower stomach.

" I want some dick now." Marron said to Krillin. She switched places with 18. Even though this was happening he still couldn't believe it and in a way waited for 18's approval. "Fuck that bitch." She said very matter of factly. So he did. He slowly pushed himself into her tight slippery opening which drove her up the wall and made her arch her back upon his entry. " Oohh babe I forgot how good you stretched me out." Krillin always did fuck her good. Damn she really was a fool to let him go. Once again he knew how she liked hit. He pumped hard and slow into her. He knew he had to put some work into her pussy. 18 watched. Damn. Her man looked so sexy fucking another woman. She liked watching him stroke her. She looked at the cuts in his lower stomach and how his ass clenched when he trust into her. She kissed him as he fucked Marron but got so excited at the sight and at Marron's moans she leaned back, spread her legs and played with her pussy. Krillin watched her like she did him for a few moments. They made direct eye contact. "Baby, sit on her face." She moved to Marron's face and Marron placed 18's clit onto her greedy tongue. She rapidly flicked her tongue on 18's ripe nod "OOOH just like that"

Marron moaned from the dick she was receiving and 18 moaned front the head she was receiving. Marron had Krillin in a cock hold but he didn't want to come just yet so he kept his slow hard thrust into her. Meanwhile Marron reached up and smacked 18's heavy tit which turned her on even more. She flicked her tongue on 18's clit rapidly them grabbed a hold of both her nipples with the forefinger and thumb and tweaked them as she came on Krillin's dick and 18 arched her back and came on Marron's mouth and chin. 18 got off her mouth and kissed her. "Your pussy taste so good." Marron told her but 18 did not respond. She grabbed Marron's throat and choked her as Krillin pumped in to her. Marron's moans barely escaped her. "Fuck this bitch Krillin. Make her cum again." He knew he had to slowly work Marron's pussy to get her first orgasm out, but now he could pick up the pace. Marron began to shake and get very wet. She was coming on his dick again and cried out in pleasure.

He was actually worried about pleasing his wife. Her pussy was so good he had to control himself if he wanted to please her. She switched places with Marron but laid on her side and Krillin did the same thing as he entered her. She was tight just like Marron. He got in her and stayed there for a few seconds. "Make this pussy come baby. You know how I like it." He pushed and pulled his cock in and out her slippery vacuum hard and fast. She felt like heaven. Not that Marron didn't feel good. She did but his wife felt better. She fit him so good and well, he loved the fuck out of her. She was his everything and her pussy was his sanctuary. He pushed in to her and bit down on her shoulder. "Mmmmm shit." She moaned out. Marron was spent so she didn't mind not interacting at this point. She watched Krillin. It was like he needed her and she needed him. He grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple as he fucked her from the side. "Damn your so tight." He grabbed her thigh and raised it up. He stoked himself to the hilt in her pussy as it creamed up in her own delight. She orgasmed again and again. Krillin kept pumping and said "Marron, come suck on her clit." Marron came close bent down and latched on to 18's clit and sucked hard. 18 came again. Krillin grabbed her face and turned it toward him and said "Babe I'm gonna' cum." "Cum in my pussy baby" she leaned in and kissed him as he did. "Mmmm" he moaned into her mouth.

They continued to kiss after he removed himself from her. Marron saw they loved each other so much and she wanted some of that love too. She came close and joined them. "You guys are so sexy." They didn't say to much. The three of them laid down with Krillin in the middle. All three of them satisfied. Marron especially. She felt vulnerable that night and she knew had no right but she wanted to take some intimacy from the two of them. It meant a lot to her and both of them were willing to please.

In the morning Marron showered and got her things. They walked her to the door. She kissed 18 first slowly and passionately, then Krillin the same way. " I can't thank the two of you enough. Not just for the mind blowing sex. I just needed some friends last night. I'm going to return some of these items to get a place to stay. The two of you love each other a lot and it's more than money and more than sex. Hopefully I can find that." "You will one day. I know it." Krillin said with a smile. "I wish you both the best." She said that because she meant it and because she knew she wouldn't see them again. They had sex and it was great but what she saw last night was that nothing could penetrate that bond.

They made breakfast together and talked. Krillin seemed a little bothered. "What's wrong? You didn't enjoy yourself last night?" 18 asked. " No I did. It was fun and watching you was amazing but I just want you." 18 was surprised. She'd figure that all men wanted that. She knew Marron wanted some affection last night. She herself was sexually attracted to Marron and of course her husband and she knew she'd get pleasure and all she wanted was Krillin to get as much pleasure as the two of them. "You're all I need. Marron is my past and I know she wanted a part of us and I'm glad we did it together but it was good when I was inside you. I just want you." She was so touched by what he said. " I love you so much what did I do to deserve you?" " I love u too."


End file.
